Rina
Name: Rina Windcutter Nickname: Blood Wing Age: 263, 27 in human years Detailed Description: Heigth is 2.1 meters (2.4 with horns), length is 3.3 meters (almost 6 with a tail), and wingspan is 4.6 meters. She has deep blue scales, a set of same-colored spikes, running from her neck to half of the tail, emerald-green eyes and a pair of slightly curved horns, 0.5 meters in length. Her wings' middle membranes are cut perfectly in the middle. There is a rather large scar on her back, received from a human with circular saw. Carried Items: She carries a clan-made bag and a pair of silver bracelets, which she wears on her front paws. Contents of the bag: Rubik's cube, a history book "Ancient Times: The Truth about the War", a non-functional revolver, a piece of paper with secret message from her chieftain and a topaz stone. Personality: Rina can be described as a calm, determined dragoness with a cold demeanor. While she can be intimidating at first, she is, in fact, quite enjoyable to talk... well, if you choose the right topic, that is. She rarely smiles, and if you see her doing it - you are very lucky. Also, she is very loyal to her friends, so if you befriend Rina, you can fully rely on her. It is rare to see her enraged, as it is for smiling, but if you do, AND you are the one, who angered her - pray to gods. Powers and Abilities: Rina doesn't have any magical powers besides telepathy and Curse, but she doesn't need them either: her main aces are claws, close combat skill, tactical and analytical thinking, and high agility level. Also she, like most of her clan, is capable of using most of human items, such as crossbow or sword (her size and front paw structure allows that), meaning that she is a very dangerous foe for humans, both before and after the Spell. Curse is clan's special ability that is designed specifically by clan's chieftain. A member of the clan carves a mark of their clan on dragon's wing (or chest, if the prey is a human) and chants the magic words. If done correctly, the mark starts to glow and send a telepathic signal to everyone nearby, informing them of prey's physical and mental condition, and their deeds (both bad and good). For humans it also makes them untouchable by dragons (but nobody forbids to shun marked for what they have done), however it'll make them outsiders amongst other humans and greatly affect their minds, ultimately leading to self-doubt and split personality. Suicide is impossible. Weaknesses: Rina's main weakness is any kind of offensive magic, except air. Opinion about Humans: Rina knows that there are kind humans out there, but she doesn't trust any, unless one proves him or herself to be worthy of her trust. Likes: *Honesty *Flying *Fruits and vegetables *Calm and peaceful places *Clever thoughts Dislikes: *Humans (unless one is a sympathizer AND can be trusted) *Spicy food *Killing without any given reason *Treachery and betrayal *Boasting *Lies Category:Dragons